


Destroyed Mailboxes

by RedfieldFamilyFan24



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Leon's bad driving, Original Character(s), hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldFamilyFan24/pseuds/RedfieldFamilyFan24
Summary: When Noel finds Leon S. Kennedy's name and address in her secretive mother's stuff, she decides that this might be a good chance to find out more about her and what she really does for a living. However when she crashes into Leon's mailbox and destroys it, things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and only posted it on Fanfiction.net. I wanted to post it here so here it is. Not going to lie, this was a ton of fun to write.

All Noel wanted was to get a little closer to Kennedy's house. Not a lot. Just a tiny itty bitty bit, but that didn't stop the car from somehow crashing into his mailbox. She had been a mile from it! Or at least that was what she planned, but Noel always had driving accidents like this.

She swore as she pushed the car door open and pretty much jumped out of it. Please let it not be bad. Please let it not be bad. Please let the car look as beautiful as it had ten minutes ago. Her mother had given her this car even though her aunt and uncle said it was a bad idea. Since her mother was not usually around and Noel lived with her aunt and uncle, she usually listened to them. Luckily not this time. Noel had looked so hot and cute in her fancy red Corvette.

At least she had until she had crashed it the first time.

Noel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her Corvette was still in decent shape. It didn't look like the mail box had hurt it.

However, it had hurt the mailbox. It was now lying sadly on its side. Oh shit… She wasn't even supposed to be here. She had been digging through her mother's stuff, which usually resulted in finding nothing since her mother was good at hiding things. Things she didn't want found. When Noel had found the paper with Kennedy's name and address, she had been surprised, but also happy. She wanted to find out more about what her mother really did for a living and she knew this could help.

Noel didn't do anything right away though. She knew that what her mother did couldn't be completely illegal, but eventually curiosity had gotten the better of her like always. She was such an idiot.

Noel examined the mailbox wondering if there was a way to put it back up. Soon she saw that wasn't going to happen. It had been snapped in half.

"Damn it," Noel said, kicking at the grass on the perfect yard. This whole house was perfect like the kind a family out of a sitcom might have. It was weird given that her mother had this address. This didn't look like the kind of people she had imagined her mother working with.

But maybe that was part of Kennedy's disguise. He'd pretend to be an average American, but really work for some evil company or who knows? Noel would have a better idea if she knew what her mother actually did for a living.

Noel glanced at the mailbox. Maybe she should just leave it. Yeah, that was probably the best thing to do. It might make her a crappy person, but it was better than being a dead person.

She didn't get the chance to get out of there though because that was when Kennedy walked out of his house. What? He wasn't even supposed to be here. She had been so sure that he was gone. She had watched it for almost an hour and a car had even left. It must have just been one of his friends. Damn it. Damn it all!

This Leon Kennedy didn't look like a murderer or anything with his boy band hair and cool jacket and jeans. Some people would probably think he was handsome, at least for someone who was probably her mom's age. That didn't mean he couldn't be some kind of sociopath. They looked just like normal people or so Noel had been told.

Kennedy's eyes widened when he saw that his mailbox was destroyed. Yeah, this was going to be bad.

"You destroyed my mailbox," Kennedy said, staring at it.

"Uh… this is your mailbox?" Noel heard herself saying. What the hell, Noel? She liked to say witty things, but that wasn't witty at all. It was just stupid and now wasn't the time to be a smart alec anyway. "I mean I'm sorry."

Noel tugged at her long dark hair. She should have just left as soon as she hit it. She could have checked her car for damage later. Now she was stuck talking to this Kennedy. Even if he wasn't a psycho she was in trouble. He might call the police and then they would call her aunt and uncle who would finally be able to convince her mother that she shouldn't have the Corvette.

Noel would have to ride on the bus to school like a loser.

"How did you even hit it?" Kennedy said, going over and looking at it. He sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't even move."

"It was just there," Noel said, but she didn't even know how she had hit it. She didn't know how she hit a lot of the things she did. Some of her friends would joke it was because of her race that she was a bad driver, but that pissed Noel off. It had nothing to do with it. Her aunt, uncle, mom, and cousins were great drivers. Noel was just the one who could hardly drive in a straight line.

She wasn't even sure how she passed her license test.

"I mean…" Noel said, trying to think of something better to say. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

She was a bit surprised he wasn't accusing her of texting or calling her friends. She never did that when she was driving. It didn't make a difference.

"I can pay for it," Noel said, but that was a lie. When her mother was around, she would give her a good allowance, but Noel always spent it right away. She, maybe like this Kennedy guy given his nice jacket, liked fashion and you had to spend money to look your best. All her money was gone now.

If Kennedy wanted money now then she would have to call one of her friends and beg her to lend some to her. There was a chance they wouldn't be able to and then she would be stuck calling her aunt and uncle who would kill her. She didn't know why they were so opposed to her driving. It wasn't like they bought her car or paid her insurance. That was all her mother.

Kennedy sighed and ran his hand through his boy band hair. "I actually just bought this."

"Just bought it?" Noel asked.

"I crashed into it last week," Kennedy said, shaking his head.

Noel stared at him. Really? She hadn't heard of anyone else crashing into mailboxes besides her. She didn't know why no one else did. They blended into the whole suburban environment.

"Where were you even heading?" Kennedy asked.

"Bingo," Noel said before she could keep herself from saying something stupid. She was so used to spitting out cheesy one liners that she did it without thinking sometimes. "I mean that I—"

She didn't get to finish because then Kennedy actually laughed at it. She took a step back. That was the last thing she had been expecting. Usually adults told her not to get smart with her. They didn't laugh about it.

"I used to say that. People would always tell me it was corny and dumb," Kennedy said. He grinned at her. "I'm Leon S. Kennedy."

Noel already knew that, but she wasn't going to tell him that.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kennedy," Noel said, trying to be polite and respectful. She could be charming when she wanted to be. Her uncle always said it was one way she was like her mother. He always made it sound like being at all like her mother was a bad thing. "And I don't think it's cheesy. I think it's clever and witty."

"It totally is," Kennedy said. "And it's fine just calling me Leon."

"I'm sorry again about your mailbox. I'm usually a really good driver," Noel said. She hoped that he didn't notice all the scratches on her car. She hoped that no one noticed, especially her mother. She knew her mother wouldn't yell at her, but she might be disappointed in her. That would be even worse.

Even though Noel and her mother were so different and her mother was gone so often, she got along with her mother and considered herself close with her. She always felt like she could tell her mother almost anything. Maybe not about how she had crashed and scratched the car she bought her but everything else. Noel would tell her mother about her crushes and her mother always gave her the best advice to get them to notice her. When she was younger, she would tell her mother when kids were meant to her, and her mother always came up with the best ways to get revenge.

Noel never actually used any of her mother's ideas or did anything to get revenge, but she liked talking about it.

Her mother might not be the kind of parent who packed their kids lunches, but Noel didn't care. Her mother might not be the kind of parent who took her kids to over priced amusements parks with long lines full of sweaty parents. No, her mother took her to places like Paris. Most mothers would just tell their children to not walk home alone at night, but Noel's mother took her shooting and gave her B.O.W. killing tips, not that Noel even wanted to run into one of those.

Noel just wished that she was around more, but she understood why her mother was gone. She had work.

Though it would be nice if she knew what her mother truly did for a living.

"It's okay," Kennedy, or rather Leon, said bringing her out of her daydream.

"What?" Noel blinked. Had she heard that right?

"It's fine. I'll pay for it," Leon said. "It's not a big deal. It's just a mailbox. You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine…" Noel said, still not believing this.

"That's what's important," Leon said. "And I can afford to buy a new mailbox. Maybe it's just not in a good place. That could be why we both hit it."

Noel didn't say anything at first. It looked like it was just in a normal mailbox place. She still nodded.

"What's your name?" Leon asked her.

Noel paused. Great… She should have known that he was going to ask her this. Yeah, he might seem like he wasn't a creepy or a sociopath, but she could be wrong. Then again Noel was a good judge of character.

Still she hesitated.

"I could always find out with your license plate. I have connections," Leon said.

Noel's dark eyes widened. What did he mean by connections? Maybe he was someone horrible her mother had met at her job.

"Just with my job," Leon said. He must have realized she was alarmed. "I work for the US government."

"Oh…" Noel said, frowning. He worked for the US government? That made even less sense. Why would her mother have the name and address of someone in the US government? She knew her mother had nothing to do with them.

At least that was what she thought.

"My name's Noel," Noel said, finally introducing herself.

"Like-"

"Yes like Christmas," Noel said, rolling her eyes. People always said that. "And no I wasn't born that day or even in December."

Her mother always told her that she named her after her father. Sure Noel might have been a unisex name, but she wouldn't have liked to be a guy with that name. It was strange her mother even named her after her father, but she seemed to like him. Whenever Noel asked about him, her mother would say that he was a great guy.

Once Noel had volunteered with TerraSave and when her mother found out and Noel told her she one day wanted to work for them, she had told Noel just how proud she was. Her mother always supported her dreams, but this was still surprising. She had then shocked Noel even more by telling her that she was just like her father and that he fought the good fight too.  
Apparently not for TerraSave though. Noel had asked.

"Pretty," Leon said.

"Thank you so much for not making me pay," Noel said. She should get out of here. She might not have been able to figure out what she wanted, but at least she wasn't going to have to pay for a new mailbox or worse have her aunt and uncle find out about this. It could have been much worse. "I should go though. Don't want to miss Bingo."

Noel wished she could have found out how her mother knew him, but maybe she would come back here again some time when she knew that he was gone. Maybe her mother had just met him in Raccoon City. Her mother was a Raccoon City survivor. It was one of the reasons Noel wanted to be in TerraSave. Her mother might not be scarred from it, but Noel knew that other people were.

Noel could be a bitch and she might be a tiny bit spoiled, but she still wanted to help people. She always had.

"Yeah, I imagine you wouldn't," Leon said as Noel went over to her car door and opened it. She gave him a weak smile.

"It should be very exciting," Noel said sarcastically.

Leon nodded. "Wait, you didn't tell me your full name."

Noel frowned. She could just lie but he could always check her license plate number and find out who it was registered to.

"Noel Wong," Noel said.

Leon's eyes widened and he took a step back, but Noel ignored it. She got into her car door and slammed it shut. She drove away without even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided to do some more chapters since this story seemed to be popular here. This chapter isn't as funny as I'd like, but hopefully the next one will be.

*Six Months Later*

Now that it was summer, Noel should be able to have fun. Her Corvette had recently gotten fixed after being destroyed in a car crash which totally hadn’t been her fault. She didn’t know why the car had been in her way. The driver should have obviously been more careful. 

She was just lucky that her aunt and uncle hadn’t taken it away. Actually, it almost turned out better this way because the car looked new and fancy. 

Noel should obviously have been able to spend the summer hanging out at the mall and watching vines, but then her cousin decided to get involved in a cult. 

Yes. A cult. Not the kind where you sacrificed children to some god, or took control of the president thanks to the virus of the week, but still. 

A cult. 

Maybe it would be interesting to see a cult in action. But no apparently that wasn’t going to happen.

“You can’t go with us,” her aunt said, looking as if the thought was horrifying. She was putting away the dishes in our small kitchen and almost dropped one when she had asked. It wasn’t that crazy. 

“Why? It’s not like they’re some kind of T-Virus cult.” If anything, this caused her aunt to look even more horrified. It always happened when Noel mentioned any biohazard incident.

Yet if she talked about it with her mom, she would hardly blink. 

“You’re not coming. No one wants to hear your cheesy one liners there.” 

“They’re not cheesy. They’re clever,” Noel said, pouting. She sighed. “So I’m staying home then?” 

Woo, that’d be amazing. She could have parties. Some of her friends had siblings over twenty-one. It would be awesome. 

“No way!” Her aunt placed her hands in front of herself. “I can’t have you be alone. You might drive down the freeway the wrong direction and if you don’t have an adult…” She shook her head and looked at her with that judging look.

“I’m not going to get in another car wreck.” Those other ones weren’t her fault, and she wasn’t going to let it happen again. The last time Noel spoke to her mother, she even seemed annoyed about it. She couldn’t risk her taking Scarlett away.

That was what Noel had named her car. 

“Well, I still don’t trust you,” her aunt said. “You might drink and throw a party.” 

Noel was planning to throw a party. One that would go down in history, but that was none of her business. It was pretty predictable though. What did she expect her to do? Sit back and play bingo or tell campfire stories?

“And I know you’ve been replacing the vodka with water.” 

“Uh… No, I haven’t.” She had done that one single time. And it wasn’t like she was proud of it. It had been a really hard day. 

She sighed and shook her head as if she was so much of a disappointment. “I wish you could be more like your cousin, Amy.” 

“Amy’s in a cult!” Noel said, but it didn’t matter. Her cousin could do no wrong. She could go crazy and join some off-brand version of Umbrella and Noel would still be the disappointment. Annoying. “So does that mean I’m going to go stay with my mom?”

That would be fun. Noel’s mom was so cool. There were pretty much no rules when she was around her and she spoiled her. It was great. There was just one problem with her. 

“No, we don’t know where your mom is.” And there it was. Her mom was always gone. She was busy because of work. She was a huge workaholic. Oddly enough, she wouldn’t tell her exactly what she did. 

Sometimes, Noel wondered if that was a good thing.

Her aunt sighed and shook her head. “I hope she’s not getting involved in some other viral outbreak.” 

“My mother can handle all sorts of mutant freaks.” 

Her aunt’s eyes opened and she gasped. “You shouldn’t call the victims things like that. You said you want to work for Terrasave.” 

Ugh, of course she would break up something like that. And Noel did want to work for Terrasave, or maybe be a police officer. She still had plenty of time to decide. 

“Yeah, okay, sorry,” Noel said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“You shouldn’t be saying things like that when your mom is a survivor of the Raccoon City incident.” 

Yes, Noel’s mother definitely was, but she didn’t get offended about things like this. She would make even worse jokes than Noel would. Noel’s aunt was the one who was sensitive about it. She always got teary eyed when she heard any mention of viruses on TV. 

And that wasn’t just BOWs. She got this way when the flu was mentioned. 

“Yeah, well, sorry.” Noel shrugged again. “So if I can’t stay home alone and can’t go with you because none of you appreciate my witty comments then where am I going to go.” 

Her aunt took a deep breath of air, and then ran her hand through her dark hair that was so much like Noel’s mother’s but had some grey in it. Noel’s mother would have never allowed something like that to happen to hers. 

“What?” 

Her aunt reached out and took her hands in hers. Maybe some would have thought it was sweet, but Noel’s stomach was twisting. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” 

“What?” Maybe something had happened to her mother. She seemed invincible, but she wasn’t. Anyone could die. “Is Mom okay?” 

“Yes, your mother is fine, of course.” Her aunt put a dish in the sink, even though Noel was pretty sure that it was clean. Suddenly the kitchen seemed even smaller than it already was. “This doesn’t have to do with your mom.” 

That was a relief.

“At least not really.” 

“Then what’s going on?” Noel folded her arms over her chest. It was summer and hot, but it felt like she was burning up in there suddenly. 

“You’re going to stay with your father.” 

And then there was complete silence, except for a lawn mower from outside and a dog barking. The words didn’t even make sense. 

“I don’t have a father,” Noel finally managed to get out. Yes, her mother used to tell her stories and say she was named after the sperm donor, but it was probably just tales to appease her since most kids had fathers. 

“Everyone has a father.” 

Noel could only stare at her. She clenched her fists together. 

“And it’s time for you to meet him. I’m glad I finally convinced Ada to tell me who he was.” Her aunt reached out to touch her hair but Noel pulled away.

“I don’t want to stay with some sketchy person my mother… screwed.” Noel cringed at her own words, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew her mother spent time around bad people. Her father was probably one of them. The last thing she needed was to be used to make the new virus of the week. 

She didn’t think she would look good if she had tentacles for arms. No… no, that would be far from cute. 

This was going to end up worse than her cousin being in a cult.

“He’s not that kind of person,” her aunt said. “I’ve met him and he seems like a nice guy.” 

“Well crazies are usually good at pretending to be sketchy people.” God. Hadn’t her aunt seen any movie where the antagonist acted all friendly? Hell, they had just watched a superhero movie yesterday when the antagonist had done that, and then tricked the teen to giving him some super powered glasses, which he used to try and kill him.

Great… This was going to be her life. 

“He works for the US Government.” 

And with that, Noel’s blood ran cold and she let out a gasp. She clutched her head. No. No. It couldn’t be possible. 

“I’m not related to… that guy…” She wasn’t half 90s boy band member or someone who couldn’t climb on a damn door in the middle of the ocean when there was obviously room. He looked like both those characters and she was NOT related to him. 

“Leon Kennedy is your father,” her aunt said without any doubt in her voice. 

It made it so much worse. 

Yes, maybe she should have been happy she wasn’t related to Mr. I Wear My Sunglasses at Night, but still. 

“I’m… No.” 

“I’m just relieved that someone like him is your father and he reached out. Your mother might have never told me the truth otherwise. It’s a blessing.” 

Yeah… her aunt also thought it was a blessing when she got the last maple donut at the store. 

“I’m not white,” Noel said weakly. 

“Of course, you’re not. You’re just half white.” 

Great… Just great… So soon she would forget how to use any seasoning on food and snap at the wrong time. 

“Your father has done a lot for the world.” Her aunt touched her shoulder. “You should feel happy to get to know him. He sounds like an amazing man.” 

An amazing man? Somehow Noel doubted it.

And yet no matter how much she tried to convince her aunt that she would rather deal with the cult, she wouldn’t change her mind. She was going to be stuck spending time with someone who looked like he was part of a nineties boy band. 

Just great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is okay. I edited and posted it at work. Because maybe I’m a bad employee. Anyway here it is.

Noel tried to convince her aunt that going to stay with her long lost boy band member father was a bad idea, but she refused to change her mind. Noel almost would rather have gone and joined Amy’s cult then doom herself for a summer of awkwardness. 

Yes, a summer. Her aunt said that it was better if only family was around for awhile when Amy was recovering. Only family. As if Noel wasn’t that. 

And it got worse. Her aunt told her she couldn’t take her car. That it would be too risky. That she could crash it or it could get stolen. No, it was going to have to stay at home. So not only would Noel have to stay with a stranger, but she wouldn’t be able to drive.

Now Noel was on an overcrowded train heading to where her father lived. Apparently, he had moved away from the picket fence house he had been staying at and now lived in the city. 

Like it made a difference. 

The train smelled, and to make it worse she was next to some middle aged balding man who kept almost falling asleep on her shoulder. She wanted to believe it was an accident. 

Ugh.

And he reeked of garlic. 

Eventually the train arrived. Was it good? Getting away from the middle aged man was but… 

“Why you have that face?” the man asked. “I’m sure your trip will be fun.”

Trip? Noel has said nothing about a trip. 

“Or whatever you’re doing here.” He settles more into his spot.

Noel couldn’t even bring herself to nod and instead just grabbed her back and pushed her way through the aisles. Maybe she could “accidentally” stay on the train. 

But then where would she go? 

So she forced herself to get off it even though she hated the idea. Maybe it would take Leon Kennedy awhile to get here. Would that be better? Sitting here waiting for someone she didn’t want to see to show up? At least then she wouldn’t have to see him right away.

But she would know it was going to happen and then she’d be anxious. 

She didn’t get to think long about what would be worse because she saw him. Leon S. Kennedy. He still had the same ridiculous hair and a jacket she couldn’t help but think was cool. 

Not that she would ever say something like that. 

He was with a woman around his age with red hair. Great… just great… she had to be like her stepmother or something. Wonderful, she would have to make sure she didn’t let her do some evil Disney stepmother level shit to her. 

She doubted she was happy about her husband having some long lost child show up, especially when Noel’s mom was how she was. 

“Noel.” Leon hurried over and awkwardly reached out as if he was going to hug her but he stopped and stood there. “I’m—“ 

“I know who you are,” Noel said. “You’re the person who can’t drive.” 

Even though she had been the one to crash into his mailbox, he didn’t say anything. He did open his mouth as if he had some kind of comment but he must have thought better. 

The red head with him laughed. Well, at least she wasn’t going to slip her any poison apples any time soon. 

“I drive fine. I can even fly planes,” Leon said. 

Well, okay, but Noel didn’t want to be on any of those planes.

“You can just call me Leon,” Leon said. Good, because there was no way that she was going to call him dad or anything like that. Yes, technically he was her father, but blood didn’t make a difference. Not really. 

“Okay,” Noel said, since there was an awkward silence that she had to fill. “That’s fine.” And it was. 

Leon smiled weakly and took her suitcases. The three of them walked to a Jeep Wrangler. He easily put the suitcases in the backseat even though Noel had packed way more than she was supposed to. Her aunt had gotten on her about that. 

They all got in the car. Noel thought about going in the front seat, but then she would have to sit next to her… Leon and that would be awkward. At least in the backseat, she would have some space. She tried to pull her air buds out, but was having trouble finding them in her new purse. 

“It’s going to be a fun summer,” Leon said as he pulled out of the train station. “We can do…” He looked at the red head. “What do teens like to do, Claire?” 

Claire. So her stepmother was named Claire. 

“You know she’s here. You could just ask her,” Claire said as she looked out the window. Claire… Claire kind of looked familiar, but Noel had no idea where she would have seen her before. 

“Yeah, you could ask me,” Noel said, rolling her eyes. She was sure this summer was going to be horrible. Like she thought earlier, joining the cult would have been much better. She would have just stayed away from any Kool-Aid. 

“So what do you like then?” Leon asked. 

“Stuff,” Noel said, shrugging her shoulders. She’d give him a hard time. It was his fault that she was stuck spending her summer with him after all. 

Leon just sighed. 

“So you’re going to be my new evil stepmother,” Noel said to Claire. 

Claire, who had been drinking a Dr. Pepper, spat it out. “What? I’m not married to Leon.” 

“Thanks, Claire. I’m glad you think the thought of being married to me is so crazy,” Leon said, not looking away from the road. Though Noel wondered if he was hurt by her reaction. Oh well, perhaps it didn’t matter. 

“It is crazy,” Claire said. She looked back at Noel. “I should introduce myself since Leon didn’t do a good job of it. I’m Claire Redfield. I’ve been friends with your father since…” She looked at Leon and exchanged looks before glancing back at Noel. “For a life time it feels like.” 

And then it hit Noel. “You said you’re Claire Redfield?” 

Claire nodded. 

“You’re with Terrasave. You’re… You’re important and… wow,” Noel said, knowing that she sounded stupid and like a child. She wished she could be more like her mother. Her mother never sounded stupid when she talked to people. She always sounded cool and unimpressed. 

Not Noel. God. 

“I did an internship with Terrasave for awhile,” Noel said. “I might want to work for them when I’m an adult.” 

Not that she wasn’t basically an adult now. 

“It’s a great company to be with,” Claire said. “You can help so many people who have gone through things that no one should have to.” 

“Yeah,” Noel said, nodding. She knew that she looked too excited so she tried to tone it down. To be more like her mother who never looked too impressed. “My mother was a survivor of Raccoon City.” 

“I know,” Leon said, running a hand through his dyed hair. “That’s where I met her.” 

Noel hadn’t known that, but then again her mother never talked about anything when it came to work. Judging from Leon’s face, the Raccoon City incident hadn’t been work to him. 

“It’s where I met Claire too,” Leon said as he put his left hand back on the wheel. “Claire and I have been friends since then.” 

“Just friends?” Noel asked, raising an eyebrow because she wasn’t sure about that. 

“Just friends,” Claire said. She took another sip of her Dr. Pepper, which must have been in the car when they had been waiting for her outside. 

“Working for Terrasave. It must be great,” Noel said, figuring she should change the subject away from Raccoon City. Maybe it was hard for Claire to think about it. Leon, well… it could be for him as well… but Noel wasn’t in the mood to make things easier for him.

He had ruined her summer. 

“Usually it is,” Claire said. 

“You really like Terrasave that much, Noel?” Leon asked.

Noel nodded. 

“You’re not like your mother then.” 

That actually hurt. People told her that a lot, but it always annoyed her. 

Leon must have noticed it. “I’m sorry. I just mean… It doesn’t seem like the kind of place that Ada would work, but it is a good place. And Claire works there and she’s… good.” Awkward. This was awkward for Leon too. Noel could tell. 

“Yes, I’m great,” Claire said, grinning. “And working there has been good because I’ve wanted to make a difference and help people, but I wouldn’t have liked working for the BSAA like my brother.” 

Noel didn’t think that she would have liked working there either. Too many people who looked like they were on steroids.

“I’m not sure that I’m going to work for Terrasave,” Noel said, rolling her window down a little bit. “Maybe I’ll want to be a cop.” 

Now it was time for Leon and Claire to exchange looks again, and then they actually laughed. 

“What?” Noel asked. 

“I was a police officer too,” Leon said. “But only for one day. Hopefully you’ll have better luck if you become one.” 

Okay… so much for wanting to be a police officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment.


End file.
